Life with Heros and Villians Alike!
by Suckerpunch
Summary: Reposted and rewritten form of Life After Battle City. Sequel to Legends Never Die. The Yugi-Gang is back together. Don't ask how, long story. Anyway, this deals with adventures afterward, garage bands, employment, love, unorthodox dueling. Chap 6
1. It bez teh first chapter!

Mark: 'Ello bobbit!

Jon:...freak

Mark: Anyway, this is the rewritten, remade, and reposted version of Life After Battle City. Except now it is after, well, everything in the series basically, the Ceremonial Duel and all. Anyway you might want to check out Legends Never Die, the prequel to this, it might explain some stuff. Oh and, disregard the authors notes in those stories. Well, enough rambling, here's the full summary.

Life with Heroes and Villains Alike!

Rated: PG-13, will most likely go up, for language, suggestive dialoge, and just because I don't want Communists to report this story for some strange reason.

Summary: Rewritten and reposted form of Life After Battle City. Here's the lowdown, the Yugi Gang has been brought back together through several strange plot twists. This is a story of their life afterwards. The lines between good guy, bad guy, and innocent are crossed, and all for fun. Plotlines include but are not limited to, garage bands, employment, love(for the ladies), unorthodox dueling, and family life. Pairings that might have an effect on the plot are (in order of importance) BakuraXAnzu, AtemuXIsis, KatsuyaXMai.

CHAPTER 1 Many Convenient Meetings

At Ryou's house, 2 weeks after the incident at Ryou's house...

"Please Ryou?"

"No Bakura."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????"

Ryou had had it, "NO!!! AND WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU USED TO BE A MANIACAL HOMICIDAL SKITZIOD! AND NOW YOUR BEGGING ME TO GO TO THE MALL WITH YOU? WHY??????"

Bakura merely shrugged off the lecture, "That's simple you fool, Anzu will be there."

Ryou's eye began to twitch, "Since when do you care about anybody, ESPECIALY ANZU?"

"Take me or I'll kill you."

"NOW THAT'S THE BAKURA I KNOW!" Ryou stated excitedly, "But, why do you want me to go with you?"

Bakura looked at his foot while it traced circles on the ground and mumbled something inaudible.

"Eh?"

"I said, I'm embarrassed to talk to Mazaki by myself..."

Needless to say, Ryou's head exploded from shock, as I'm sure yours did, but don't worry, it grew back. He tried to mouth out words, but no sound came out, finally he just gave up and drove with Bakura to the mall.

At the GameShop/Household of Yugi just moments earlier...

Katsuya sat bored in the recliner, nothing had happened since the three Yami's came back. Then, a rather odd thing happened, Katsuya had a bright idea. "Hey Yug?"

Yugi sat on the couch playing 'Barney's World of Lollypops and Chocolate-Coated Popcorn Fairies' on his Gameboy, "Yeah, Katsuya?"

"Ya wanna go to da mall ta see if anybodies dere?"

"Sure! Sounds fun!" Yugi looked over to his right, "How about you Yami?"

Atemu, or as most people still referred to him, Yami, had been sitting on the other side of the couch enjoying the 'Egyptian Girls Gone Wild' video he had got in the mail. "Sure"

"It's settled then, we're off to see the Mall, the MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"

Yami and Katsuya gave Yugi a deathstare. Yugi did something a little like this O.O''''''''

Just then, at the Ishtars new home in Domino...

KABLOOOOOOEY!

"MALIK, MARIK, GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

The duo slunk down the stairs with frightened looks on their faces. And rightfully so, for the wrath of a women is not something to be tempted, especially if that women is Isis Ishtar.

"Now, I'm just going to ask a simple question, which one of you planted the bomb that JUST BLEW THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM?"

"Um, he did." Both said in unison, as each pointed to the other.

Isis's head nearly exploded as well, but she contained her rage, "Well, we will discus that matter after we get back."

"Where are we going?" the two chimed.

"Why, the mall of course."

"Aw gee wiz sis do we hafta?"

"Unless you'd rather talk about my room now?"

"NO NO NO! LET'S GO TO THE MALL!"

"YEA, RIGHT MALIK LET'S GO TO THE MALL!"

"I knew you two would see it my way." Isis said venomously as the three of them walked out the door."

Later, at the mall...

The due of white hair had found, just as Bakura had predicted, that Anzu was at the mall. At the moment Ryou and Anzu were having a nice conversation that had been going on for twenty minutes now. Also at the moment, Bakura was pissing his pants at the sight of Anzu, which had been going on continuously for twenty minutes now. Anzu, quite suddenly, turned on heel so she could see both of them.

"WAIT, I KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"Whats that Anzu?" Ryou asked.

"humbslleibummmblesrewo?" Bakura asked.

"Lets go to Victoria's Secret I just have to see the new panties!" Anzu shrieked.

Later in front of Victoria's Secret...

"Yay yay yay yay yay..." Anzu chanted on and on just out side the entrance.

"Okay, so lets go in whaddya guys say?"

The two just ogled at the girl like she was crazy, which she is, so, um, dammit how to put this, oh yea...

The two just ogled at the girl like she was crazy, for a crazy person. Oh yea, I'm so the Beethoven!

"Umm, Anzu, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather stay out here."

"Alright, how about you Bakura?"

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh..."

"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!"

'shit'

Earlier, with Yami, Yugi, and the Katster...

The trio stepped out of 'Changs Ol' Fashion Chicken Shack'.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Yugi asked his much... larger companions.

Yami pulled his head out of the bucket, "eat, More, CHICKEN!"

Yugi and Katsuya -.-'''''''''''''''

"How about you Katsuya?'

"Hmmm, I dunno know. HEY, Larry's Chinese Palace! Lets go get somedin ta eat!"

"Katsuya, WE JUST ATE!"

"So..."

"grrr"

"yipe!"

Yami dropped the bucket of chicken to the floor and, with bar-b-q sauce still on his face, he stated, "WAIT, I KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"Whats that?" his two companions inquired.

"Lets go to Victoria's Secret I just have to see the new panties!" Yami shrieked.

Katsuya O.O'''

Yugi looked up at the two innocently, "Hey guys, what are panties?"

Back to the same moment we left Bakura, Ryou, and Anzu at...

"Hey guys!"

'thank god' Bakura thought, "HEY Guys good to see ya!" Bakura said in a jovial manner as he patted the three on the back, now don't ask me how he patted three people on the back with only two hands, but he did. Those three people however, were quite freaked out.

"Is he feelin alright?" Katsuya asked.

Ryou responded calmly, "No, actually this is very uncommon. It could be a sign of three things. 1: the apocalypse is coming. 2: he was embarrassed to go into Victoria's Secret with Anzu, or the most likely, 3: sunspots. Big, nasty, mean, sunspots."

"Is he feelin alright?" Katsuya asked, this time looking at Ryou.

Bakura, now out of danger of Victoria's Secret and embarrassment, because now all attention was on Ryou's oddness as opposed to his, managed to change the subject.

, "So, why is everyone here?"

Yami, and Anzu, got up on tippy-toes and shrieked, "I JUST HAVE TO SEE THE NEW PANTIES FROM VICTORIA'S SECRET!"

Yugi snuck up behind Bakura, "Bakura, what are panties?"

Bakura 0-o'''''''''''

Mark: Well, different from the original, but with much of the same in it, though if this is your first time reading the story, you probably wouldn't know that. Please review, and if your wondering this like, why are the Ishtars in domino, why isn't Bakura murdering people, how are the yamis back, read Legends Never Die.

Jon: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, anyway, one last reminder, review.

Mark: Yep.

Master Shake: SHIZ NITE!


	2. Crazy, Crazy, Crazy!

Mark: Had yall thinking that it wasn't gonna come back didn't I? Well to the horror of many and to the pleasure of a few, The next Chapter of H&V is OUUUUUUUUUUUT!

Jon: Word to ya Mothas.

Mark: Hey Jon, what did the five fingers say to the face?

Jon: What?

Mark: SMACK! slaps Jon across the face

Disclaimer: Ok, looks like I'm the only sane one here…

Mark & Jon: Ya DAMN STRAIGHT!

Disclaimer:… Mark doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but you knew that already.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 The Crazy Minds of Crazy People and the Crazy Things Which Come Out of Their Mouths

Where we last left our less-than-sane fictional characters…

The boys had managed to convince Anzu, and Yami for that matter, to not go into Victoria's Secret. They were currently walking along, minding their own business, when the came upon what some might consider a strange sight, and had this been the actual show, a strange sight it would have bee, but not in my fic, muwahahahahahaha!!

"Thanks for the fun hun, now pay up…" Mai stated rather flatly to an older and rather unattractive man. Mai herself was wearing a revealing outfit.

"Hey dere Mai." Katsuya said mockingly. Mai blushed at the site of her friends.

"Oh, Hi guys!"

"And what exactly where ya doin here Mai?" Katsuya mocked again, getting great pleasure from the raucous situation. Yami and Bakura were busy checking out Mai. Anzu was busy giving her a nasty look. Ryou and Yugi where doing something educational however…

"These are panties." Ryou stated, pointing at Mai's waist. Yugi looked on intrigued, "Oh, I see."

The seven, including the now clothed Mai, where making their way through the halls and shops of the Mall, when they came upon yet an even stranger site than Mai…

"I WANNA GO TO THE 'MY LITTLE PONY' STORE!"

"I WANNA GO TO THE 'ANTHRAX AND OTHER NEFARIOUS SUBSTANCES' STORE!"

"WE WILL MARCH RIGHT BACK TO THAT FLYING CARPET AND GO BACK HOME TO DISCUSS MY ROOM IF YOU BOTH DON'T BE GOOD!"

The two blonde Egyptian boys fell in line, "We're sorry Isis."

"And you damn well should be."

Bakura looked on amused, "Well if it isn't the three stooges. I love your T.V. show." Anzu giggled slightly at the joke, causing Bakura to flush in his cheeks ever so slightly.

"Oh you need to shut up Baka-ru!" Marik yelled, he was fond of the new name he had given the white haired dead-man.

"Oh, somebody wants to get stabbed!" Bakura threatened.

Yugi jumped up and down excitedly, waving his hand in the air, "OOO, OOO, ME, ME, PICK ME! I WANNA BE STABBED!"

Everyone besides da midget: O.0''''''''''''''''''

Katsuya broke the silence, "Anywhoooo…"

Isis walked up to Yami, "Hi Yami…"

Yami answered slightly faster than was the status quo for his coolness level, "Hi Isis!"

Bakura, ever the jokester, didn't pass up this opportunity to exploit the oddness of his friends, "Wooooooooo, Pharaohs gotta giiirlfriend! Pharaoh's gotta giiirlfriend!"

Anzu seemed annoyed, 'Damn Bakura, so stupid.'

Bakura seemed aroused, 'Damn Anzu, so fine.'

Not too much later, they ran into another trio of characters, whom had another amusing story, amazing how every major character happens to be at this one mall, isn't it?

"Hello Brother!" Shizaku greeted happily.

"Hey sis." Katsuya responded.

"Hi Shizaku!" Everyone else greeted at once.

A duo of young boys known as Honda and Otogi appeared 'RIGHT' behind Shizaku, "Hi everybody!"

"Hi duo of young boys known as Honda and Otogi!" Everyone who didn't matter in this particular joke said warmly.

"Hey guys- wait justa minute here. What were you two clown shoes doin wit mah sista!"

Before either could respond, Shizaku provided an answer, "We were just fooling around with some balls."

Everyone besides Shizaku the Ditzy: O.O''''''''''''''''''

Katsuya flew at the two teens with all his rage, "YOU DARE DO DAT TA MAH SISTA! I'LL KILL YA!"

Honda and Otogi let out a cry for mercy right before they were enveloped in the anime dust cloud that had spawned from Katsuya.

Anzu approached the severely confused Shizaku, "I didn't know you were like that Shizaku."

"Oh ya, Honda and Otogi couldn't wait to show me how well they could handle their balls. I tried to handle the balls too, but they were just so big! I could barely fit my hands around them! They always managed to put their balls right in the tiny hole too! They managed to score a lot of points, something I could never do. Plus I've never used them before…"

"Ummm, Shizaku, you seem cheerful, normally that isn't a common reaction to the first time…"

"What, you mean all people don't love Ski Ball?"

Everyone: O.O"""""""""""

Katsuya came out of the fight, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??"

Honda was twitching on the ground, covered in bruises and blood, " Ya man, we was at the arcade."

Otogi was mangled and black and blue all over, " Ya man, we thought she'd like Ski Ball."

"Oh, my bad guys." Katsuya said embarrassed.

Everyone: at Katsuya ';,,,;'

"Sooooo, what do ya guys say ta somthin ta eat, I'm starvin'!"

Everyone: -.-'''''''

Later, at Taco Kahns…

A waitress came over to the noises table she had ever had the displeasure of serving. "Here's your food folks, A Premature Babies Meal?

Yugi, "Here!"

"Crumpets and gray tea?"

Ryou, "Yes, that would be me!"

"A Hooker Special?"

Mai, "Right here hun!"

"A piece of lettuce…"

Anzu raised her hand embarrassed, "Don't tell me guys, I know I'm pigging out but I can't help it!"

Everyone: O.O''''

"A Hero Sub?"

Yami squealed like a little girl.

"A Bucket-o-Slop?"

Katsuya, "Right here!"

"An, I'm-to-sweet-for-my-own-damn-good Ice cream?"

Shizaku, "Thank you!"

"This can't be right, Umm, sand?"

All three Egyptians, "Yes!"

Everyone, again: O.O'''''''''

" A Die on Rye?"

Otogi, "God, dice turn me on, ya, over here. Hey baby you wanna catch my penis some time?"

"Umm, no. Umm, A brick?"

Honda licked his lips, "Boy, it's been a while since I've had nice warm Brick. Ra, I love to stuff all kinds of Brick in my mouth. There's nothing I love more that stuffing Brick down my throat and sucking on it to get out the flavor. Then maybe take it out and stuff it back down there just cause it taste sooooooooooo good. Then I might chew on that big, hard, Brick in my mouth. Why, when I was a young boy my dad would spend all day preparing our favorite meal, Brick with Special Sauce. Damn, I never have tasted anything better than my dad's big sweaty Brick. Why, on Sunday in Catholic School, the Father would let all of us kids choke down his massive amounts of Brick. I swear that man was just in the Church to hear the us little kids scream whenever he would show us the Brick he'd spent all yesterday warming up, and the moans of joy as we practically sucked down all his Brick. But the best part about Brick is the great taste it leaves in your mouth after your all done with it, mmmmmmm mmmm good."

"And um, wait, this is strange, a Steak Knife?"

Bakura,"Me!" He took the knife and stabbed himself with it, then took it back out and started eating it.

"And now, for your listening pleasure, I am proud to introduce to the Mall-o-Dom-I-No! 311½!"

The band started playing and everybody cheered, especially the girls at the Yuugi-Tasshi table.

Bakura was the first to speak up, "Why do you girls like bands so much?"

"Yea!" Yami and Marik agreed.

They all answered at once, "Because band guys are hot!"

The three Yami's looked at each other slyly, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking? WE'RE GONNA START A BAND!"

Isis laughed, "You're kidding right, you need people who play instruments."

Marik, "I got drums."

Bakura, "I got bass guitar!"

Yami, "I got lead guitar!"

Shizaku was the next to object, "You need people who play instruments WELL."

Yami, Bakura, and Marik: sniff

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik, "He plays well, he keeps me up at night."

Yami, Bakura, and Marik: beaming

Anzu, "Okay, okay, but you guys still need a lead singer."

Thus came the storm…

Yami/Bakura, "That's easy, I am!"

* * *

Mark: Damn, I out did myself. Sorry about that whole 'Brick' episode with Honda, I just couldn't stop myself.

Jon: I am scarred for life now dude, thanks.

Mark: No prob.

Yugi: Please review.

Ryou: Oh yes, please old chap.

Katsuya: Right, ya betta fuckin review!

Yugi and Ryou: -.-''''

311½: PSYCHEDELIC!


	3. The title is pointless dude!

Mark: Swicka-blam!

Jon: ?

Mark: Never mind.

Disclaimer: Mark doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but you already knew that.

* * *

CHAPTER 3! Duel for the Mic!

When we last left our ever so mature candidates for lead singer…

"I WANNA BE LEAD SINGER!"

"NO! I DO!"

"NO, ME!"

"NO, ME!"

"NO, ME!"

"NO, ME!"

"NO, ME!"

"NO, ME!"

"NO, ME!"

"NO, ME!"

"How bout you both SHUT UP!" Anzu roared.

Bakura and Yami replied weakly, "ok"

"Yea guys, there has to be a better and more decisive way to decide who is lead singer."

"HONDA!" everyone besides Bakura and Yami roared.

"What, what'd I do?"

Yami and Bakura answered him at once, "Gave me a fabulous idea…" Both slapped on their duel disks, which came conveniently out of nowhere and jumped onto opposing tables. Their Millennium Items began to glow, people of the restaurant gathered around forming a crowd just as dark purple and black of the Shadow Realm swirled around the fight.

"IT'S TIME TO D-!"

"Yea, yea we know just get on with it." Malik said bored. Everyone glared at him right before Marik sent him to the Shadow Realm. Everyone thanked Marik who responded modestly.

"Anyway, TIME TO DUEL!"

Yami drew, "I'll start us off, by playing this, Curse of Dragon(2100/sumthin)!"

Bakura drew, "Now, I'll summon this! Undead Zombie of Destruction(morethanCOD)! Now kill his curse of dragon!"

Yami 3800

Bakura 4000

The crowd booed. Bakura smirked, Yami's brow furrowed.

Yami drew, "My turn! I summon the Dark Magician(2500/2300)! Now finish his Undead Zombie of Destruction!" The Dark Magician Dark Magicianized Bakura's monster "And that lowers your life points by some number I don't even understand!"

Yami 3800

Bakura 2000

Bakura: 0.O "WHAT!"

The crowd: YAY!

"That's right Bakura, take a bite outta this!" Yami mocked slapping his ass.

"Oh you'll regret that Pharaoh! I now summon this, Necromancer!"

"Hello Yami-boy!"

Off on the sidelines…

"Oh Ra no it can't be!"

"AAAAHHH! My virgin eyes, my sweet virgin eyes!"

"AH MAN! NOT DIS GUY AGAIN!"

"IT'S-IT'S!"

"PEGASUS!" Ryou yelled.

"GRANDPA'S SPECIAL FRIEND!" Yugi said at the exact same time as Ryou.

Everyone besides Yugi: -.-'''

"It'll take more than that to defeat me Tomb Robber!"

"I know, that's why I'm going to play this! Cholesterol!

"Uh, but that's a Trap Hole." Honda stated.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Bakura roared at the spectator, "IT IS A CHOLESTEROL MAGIC CARD! THE POWER OF THE SHADOW REALM IS JUST GETTING TO YOUR HEAD!"

"Well that can't be Bakura-chan."

Bakura put his hands on his hips, "How so Yami-chan?"

"Why, this is the new Shadow Realm Lite!" he said, walking over to Bakura and putting his arm around him.

Bakura looked at us, "Better, Strong, Faster!"

Both look towards us, "Shadow Realm Lite, for the yami on the go!"

Dark Magician: 2000/2300

"What have you done Tomb Robber?!?"

"Cholesterol weakens your Dark Magician and in 3 more turns, he'll have heart attack and die, MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Your evil plan to rule the world will never succeed Marik!"

On the sidelines Marik grabbed the map of Europe with army men on it and hid it behind his back, "What, did someone say something about me?"

"Uh, Yami, dis is Bakura, not Marik, and da world isn't in danga, remeba?"

"Oh yea, my bad. Anyway, I will defeat this pathetic strategy with these cards! I play the Magic Equipment Card Cheerios! Which will lower his Cholesterol and destroy your Magic Card! And the I play the second Equipment magic Card, MILK! And the calcium in milk helps build strong bones, raise my Dark Magicians attack points!"

A bowl materialized on the field and cheerios and milk poured into it which the Dark Magician devoured in one quick bite.

Dark magician: 156783000000000000000000000000/2300

"Now, destroy his Necromancer!"

"Oh poo." Pegasus the Necromancer said before being Dark Magicized into nothing.

Yami 3800

Bakura 1

"Nice one Pharaoh, but now it's my move! And the special effect of my Necromancer gives me these three cards! Random Undead Monster #1 Random Undead Monster #2 and Random Undead Monster #3! And I now fuse them together with this Polymerization Magic Card!"

On the sidelines Shizaku was confused, "Wait just one second, that looks like the Fissure Trap Card!" she said defiantly.

Honda looked at it, "No, I think it's the Magical Horn of the Unicorn!" and then Shizaku smacked Honda upside the head with a hammer.

Otogi looked at it, "No, I think it's the Magical Dice of Fairy Bondage!" and then Shizaku Smacked Otogi upside the head with a hammer.

Katsuya looked at it, "No, I think it's just another Trap Hole!"

Shizaku embraced her brother, "Oh Big Bro, your so smart!"

Otogi and Honda: 0.O''''

Now, back at the duel…

"And the fusion of these three forms my UNDYING DEATH PRETZEL OF THE DECEASED! Which automatically kills your Dark Magician! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AND THAT LOWERS YOUR LIFE POINTS TO ZERO!"

The crowd gasped.

Yami: 4200

Bakura 1

The crowd applauded. Bakura cursed, and Yami smirked.

"Sweet, now I draw, and by some impossible reaches of Mark's imagination I summon Exodia to KICK YOUR ASS!"

Yami 4200

Bakura 0

Bakura fell to his knees, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" 'Oh well,' he thought, 'at least I still have a shot with Anzu.' And as he looked up he saw Yami and Anzu having hot nasty sex to celebrate.

Bakura blinked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

Author's notes:

Mark: Hehehe, that was a classic chapter, little short though, the first time I wrote this fic I had so much fun writing this chapter. Oh well, please read and review!

Yugi and Ryou: Say it!

Katsuya: Aw, do I hafta?

Yugi and Ryou: Yes!

Katsuya: I am sorry fer cussin at ya last chapta and I'd, oh do I have ta AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yugi and Ryou: :take the tazer away from Katsuya's back:

Katsuya: AND I WOULD BE YOUR BESTEST BEST FRIEND IFYA REVIEW!


	4. Band Practice and Troubled times ahead

Mark: Zieg Heil to the President Gasman! Bombs away is your PUNISHMENT! Oh sorry, got the new Green Day CD.

Jon: Weirdo…

Disclaimer: Mark doesn't own any Yu-Gi-Oh Charablahblahblah!

* * *

CHAPTER 4 Band Practice and Troubled times ahead 

At the Kaiba Mansion…

Mokuba had been bored. Mokuba had wanted to not be bored. Mokuba decided to play pranks on the butlers and maids. Mokuba was not bored. Mokuba got bored again. Mokuba decided to play a prank on his big brother. Mokuba should have know better. Moku-

"I SWEAR IF YOU START ONE MORE SENTENCE WITH MY NAME I'LL TURN YOU SIDEWAYS AND SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR CANDY ASS!"

Umm, sorry.

"You should be, now why don't you say something that can help me with this problem!"

Hey man, your prank dropped the cinderblock on his head, it's not my problem.

"Damn."

"Hey Moky boky woky shloky." Then Kaiba's head fell back to the kitchen floor unconscious. The ambulance eventually arrived to take Kaiba to the emergency room.

Meanwhile, in the basement of the Kame Game Shop/Household of Yuugi…

"Check, one, two, can you hear me allright?" Yami said tapping the head of the mic.

"Yes Pharaoh they can hear you, they could hear you without the mic they're like 5 yards away!"

"Shut up Tomb Robber."

"No but he's right Yami, we can hear you fine." Isis said.

Just then Katsuya came running down the stairs, "OH MY GOD BAKURA AND MARIK, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shizaku finally got tired of it, "Allright big brother you've been doing that ever since we got here. Now you know they aren't bad anymore!"

"Ya I know," he started, "but it's just so much fun."

"Don't make you tie you down to your bed and whip you again!"

Everyone besides the two: O.0'''''''

"OK." The blonde surrendered.

Yami turned to his two band mates, "You guys ready?" They nodded, "OK everybody we're gonna get started! 1, 2, 1 2 3 4!"

They started playing a song, I would describe it to you, but you can't with just typing. What's that you say? You want me to try anyway? No I couldn't, I'd be too embarrassed. Well, if you insist, OK, it went something like this.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

OK? Got that? Good, now onto the lyrics.

Yami stepped up to the mic,

"I almost got drunk at school at 14

where I almost made out with the homecoming queen.

Who almost went on to be miss texas

But got beat by a slut with much bigger breastes."

All at once there came a crash as Mokuba came running down the stairs, "YOU GUYS YOU GUYS! SETO'S HEAD GOT SMASHED BY A CINDERBLOCK AND HE'S IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM!"

insert cricket chirping noises here

Katsuya was the first to speak up, "Go on…"

Mokuba: -.-''' That's it.

There was another short pause of silence and then everyone reacted, "OMGOODNESS WE HAVE TO GO SEE HIM!"

In the ER at the Domino Hospital for the Terminally Rich…

"… and so we don't know if he'll ever come out of the coma." The nurse finished. The group was sad, obviously. Mokuba was seconds away from breaking down when the machines around Kaiba beeped and whirred and made a whole bunch of exciting noises. Everybody looked up expecting to see him wake up.

"Oh sorry folks the machinery does that some times." The nurse said.

The machines whirred up again, and Kaiba's eyes opened.

_We will return right after this word from our sponsors!_

We zoom in on a car lot and a fat balding man in a tan business suit come out.

Salesman: Hi! I'm Insane George for Insane George's used car dealership where the prices are so low, they're insane!

Random customer: His prices are insanely low, just like him, he shot my wife dead right as we walked through the door.

Saleswomen: Well how insane are your prices Insane George?

Insane George: Just as insane as me! takes a steak knife and starts stabbing the saleswomen

Saleswomen: OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?! AHHHHHHHHH! THE PAIN IS UNBEARABLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!?!?!?!?!?! faints from lack of blood

Insane George: covered with blood, beating the dead body of the saleswomen with a miniature baseball bat Come on down, or die!

_Now back to the show!_

"KAIBA!" Everyone said with relief.

"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba said jumping into his arms.

"Hey little bro. Hey guys."

Everyone in the room, besides the nurse because she didn't notice anything unusual, stared wide-eyed at Kaiba, even though he had just survived getting his head smashed in and then came out of a potentially life-long coma in like 30 minutes, they still didn' believe that Kaiba had greeted them all so kindly.

"Um nurse," Yuugi began, "I think there's something wrong with his head."

The nurse glanced over at the CEO, "It looks fine to me."

"No, no, I mean I think his brain is messed up."

The nurse used her X-ray vision to glance at the CEO's brain, "Oh yea, it looks pretty screwy, but don't worry that's just temporary. He'll be back to normal in no time, I think, he is released from the hospital now."

The where all astounded. Anzu spoke up, "How can you say that? He needs to stay in here longer!"

"Nope." The nurse responded curtly. Then she snapped her fingers and they were magically outside the hospital.

Later on, at the Kaiba Mansion…

"OK, who is this?"

"Anzu." Kaiba replied.

"Good." Mokuba commented, "Who am I?"

"Your Mokuba, my little brother."

"Good, who are these people?"

"Bakura, Ryou, Katsuya, Shizaku and Bozo the Clown."

"Very good I didn't think you'd recognize that last one, now, who are you?"

"Jimmy."

"NO FOR LUCIFERS SAKE YOU ARE NOT JIMMY! YOU ARE SETO, SETO KAIBA!"

"I think your losing it Moky, my name is Jimmy, always has been Jimmy. Right guys?" He asked the Yuugi-Tasshi.

"No dude, your name is Kaiba." The whole group responded together. Kaiba looked at them dumbfounded for a little while.

"Oh you guys, so nice of you to make little Moky think he isn't insane. But seriously tell him my real name is Jimmy."

"Dude, ya not listenin, ya name isn't Jimmy, it's Kaiba, Seto Kaiba. The CEO."

"No, Katsuya it isn't, it's Jimmy, Jimmy Kaiba. The rock star."

"The wha?" Everyone said at once.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Mark: Ha HAH! I got something extra in there on ya! Oh, and this whole Jimmy thing is gonna get stretched out believe me!

Disclaimer: Sorry, I was forgetful up there at the top. Mark doesn't own the song Almost by Bowling for Soup.

Jon: I can't believe you took up that whole space saying Dumdedodaday!

Mark: Hey, the total thing only took up 398 words!

Jon: What are you talking about, up there only took 199 wor- oh no, your not!

Mark: Oh yes I am, hehehe. TAKE US OUT BOYS!

Yami: You got it! 1, 2, 1 2 3 4!

Yami and the Yamis (that's the name of the band): Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, duh-dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

Yami: REVIEW PLEASE!

ending symbol crash


	5. Not a great chapter

Mark: Word up.

Jon: THE DALLAS COWBOYS WANT YOU BACK!

Mark: … right

Disclaimer: Nope, Mark doesn't own it.

CHAPTER 5! No, I'm not really trying anymore.

* * *

"I AHM A ROCK STAAARR!!!╚ïAÄD7Ä68" Seto

"EH HUM!"

Allright, JIMMY said frantically.

The Yuugi-Tasshi approached their mentally unstable friend, "Just calm Jimmy," Yami said comfortingly, "Just come to Uncle Yami."

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!1 I HAET J0O!!!11one I WILL BEH TEH GRAETEST ROOOCK STAAARR IN TEH WURLD!"

"He wasn't talking dat funky last chapter." Katsuya stated.

"I guess Mark just felt like going crazy this chapter." Bakura answered.

"I wanna fuck." Anzu said quieter than anyone could hear.

"I am off now to spread my puissant musician skill throughout the bio-sphere we inhabit… WICKY W00!!!!1" and with that Kaiba ran through a wall screaming like a madman.

Mokuba calmly took out a cigarette and lit it up, after he took a good long drag, "AND MY DOG WANTS YOU BACK!!!!" then he too ran through a wall screaming like a madman.

Later, in the basement of the Kame Game Shop/Household of Yuugi…

Bakura strummed his bass guitar while Marik fixed his crash cymbol, "What are we waiting for Pharaoh? We've got to practice for the Battle of the Bishounen Bands on Thursday."

"Well Tomb Robber, I broke my g-string last night trying to finger a minor. So I'm replacing it… there we go." Yami swirled around, the new g-string on his guitar. "It took me like 5 hours to find a Music Shop that had a light g-string."

"Why didn't you just get a medium string Pharaoh?"

"Man, I need light strings if I'm gonna thrash!"

Marik looked up from the trap set, "Ok, are we ready?"

"Guess so."

"Yep."

"WAAAIIITT!!"

The three looked over as all of the Yuugi-Tasshi came downstairs.

"We wanna watch!" they all said at once.

The three Yami's looked at eachother, "Is that all?" Yami asked.

"Yep!" they all answered simultaneously.

"Ok then, lets get starte-"

All of a sudden a giant vortex appeared right in the middle of the basement, two figures where spat out of it.

"GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!"

"Don't struggle Malik-boy, it'll only make it hurt more."

Everyone in the room responded with, "EEWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Malik squirmed out of Pegasus's grasp, "Ok I'd like to watch you guys play too!"

"I thought I banished you to the Shadow Realm."

"You did, but this is the new Shadow Realm Lite!" Malik answered.

Honda spoke up, "Better, Stronger, Faster, with half the Carbs!"

Honda and Malik flung their arms around eachothers shoulders, "Shadow Realm Lite, for the mortal doomed to spend the rest of eternity suffering!"

Meanwhile, Pegasus had decided to watch to, so he grabbed himself a seat, next to Anzu, "Hey there Anzu-girl."

"Uh," Anzu scooted away slightly, "hey, Pegasus."

Bakura looked over at Pegasus molesting Anzu, 'At least when she was having hot nasty sex with Yami, she liked it, but she doesn't like this.' He thought right before he set his bass aside and approached the millionaire.

"Allright are we rea- Oh Tomb Robber whats the hold up now?" Yami asked.

Pegasus saw the advancing Yami, "What seems to be the matter Bakura-boy?"

Bakura flung out a switch blade, and stabbed Pegasus right in the heart with it, "How's that feel, Pegsy?"

"Oh… my god. Th-the pain." Pegasus mumbled as a thin line of blood fell from the corner of his mouth.

Bakura pull out the knife and then banished Pegasus to the Shadow Realm, "Say hi to CarrotTop for me Pegsy, Muwahahahaha!" Bakura said evilly.

"Oh Man!" came the reply from most people.

"SCARED!" Shizaku shrieked.

"God Kura-chan!" Yami and Marik cheered.

"Why'd you have to do that you sadistic maniac?" Anzu screamed.

Bakura looked at her wide-eyed for a moment, "I-I just…"

"You just what? Want to murder people for fun?"

"…Well-WELL MAYBE I THOUGHT YOU'D BE HAPPIER WITH HIM GONE!"

The room fell silent.

Bakura's eyes where hidden under his hair, "I'll see you guys later." And with that he walked up the stairs and out of the house.

Anzu's eye's widened as she realized how he felt, "Bakura." She said weakly and she took a step forward, but then Katsuya's hand fell on her shoulder. She looked back at him and he shook his head.

Then Jimmy Kaiba ran through the wall, "You have a phone call."

And Mako Tsunami jumped through a closed window sending glass everywhere, "14!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Mark: Ok, I know, not my best work. But I just felt like having some retarded stuff in there besides the drama. Ok so the crazy/drama ratio was like this 1000000/22 but besides that, just, kinda didn't have anything else to put in between the only thing that furthered the plot. And still it's pretty short, or it feels that way at least.

Mokuba: COME BACK TO TEXAS!

Master Shake: Dancing is Forbidden!

Jon: REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. The Sixth Chapter, it's a goodin!

Mark: We'll I'm back here with another chapter for you. WARNING this chapter will contain some drama, and blood and blah blah blah. It'll still be good just saying, I should probably raise the rating on this. Also for those of you who read this the first time it was posted up, a lot has changed in this chapter, for the better.

Jon: And my taco wants you back!

Disclaimer: Ya, you know Mark doesn't own any of this right?

* * *

CHATER 6!

Part I Saving Private 'Kura!

Twelve people ranging in all heights dressed in trench coats and fedoras crept along the sidewalks of Domino. Walking quickly in the rain they found their objective in an old beaten down apartment building. They walked inside.

Vannesa wasn't usually one to complain. Her life was pretty good. She was a high school student and had popularity and money. She wasn't one to be surprised either, for that was uncool. But when twelve people looking like they just jumped out of a Tom Clancy novel appeared through the doorway, she was slightly freaked out. The leader, shorter than most walked up and spoke in a deep voice, "Geese fly in flocks."

"What the hell are you talking about."

A tall one, apparently a women by the sound of her voice said, "Um, Yam-"

"TEAM LEADER!" the short one retorted quickly.

"Ok, um, Team Leader, I don't think she knows about the Rain in Moscow."

"But how do we know that Miss 8? She could be a cow gone astray."

All twelve looked at Vannesa again.

"Um, ya I'm not dinkin so much Team Leada." A middle height one said.

"Oh ok, do you have an apartment inhabited by a Mr. Vanilla?"

Vannesa checked the computer, "Um yes we do."

A few minutes later in front of apartment 3825 the twelve stood, the leader knocked on the door, a reply soon came, "Yes?"

"Geese fly in flocks."

"But are the brownies in the oven?"

"The aroma has captivated the King."

"The King got the high score, how about them Yankees?"

"The Grand Slam hit Rome and cause the cheese to fall onto the Kings lap."

"Very well."

The door opened and our twelve stepped inside to see a whole group of men and women in army uniforms watching a stage with a gigantic Nazi flag in the background. Marching around on stage and giving a speech was none other than Mokuba Kaiba. He turned when the twelve entered.

"Ah, the Geese Flock has landed! Are the brownies in the oven?"

The leader took off his fedora to reveal spikey tri-colored hair and purple eyes, "The aroma has captivated the King." Yami replied.

The rest took off their disguises to reveal Yuugi, Katsuya, Honda, Anzu, Shizaku, Otogi, Marik, Malik, Isis, Ryou, and Ted Nugent.

Everyone looked at the last one, "TED NUGENT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"It looked fun."

"Anyway!" Mokuba shouted, "You have all been assembled here today to recapture my brother! However, I have a plan to recover not only my brother but a part of the Geese Flock as well!" Mokuba said pointing to the Yuugi-Tasshi.

"My brother now believes himself to be Jimmy Kaiba, and a Rock Star. He will undoubtedly show up at the Battle of Bishounen Bands tomorrow and that is where the band Yami and the Yami's comes in. You see Yami and Marik are two thirds of that band." He said as the two stepped forward. "But the bass player, Bakura, has gone missing! We must find him. Because without him the band cannot play. Now, in his current state my brother is too crazy to be caught, but if he gets beaten, and I mean pounded into the ground! Then he will be in a state of shock and will easily be captured. So, in order to save my brother, we must save Bakura! Now I've split you all into groups to be lead by the Geese Flock. Ready? GO!"

Intermission.

Part II Birth of a Monster

The cold steel of the blade pierced the calloused palm and a few trickles of blood fell onto the knife. The masochist in question was none other than Bakura. He did not notice his self mutilating act however, for he stared off into his own little world.

"Why…" he mused quietly.

"Why do I feel like that for her. The last time I felt…"

(flashback)

Back in ancient Egypt a young man with snow white hair was lifting fish off a ship alongside other young men like himself and much older men too. They were obviously working, but happy.

A young man with snow white hair carried a sling of fish through a village, donating a fish here and there. Until he reached a small house no different from any other.

"Hello, I'm home!" he greeted cheerfully.

A little girl, no older than five, ran up to the man with snow white hair and grasped his leg in a hug, "DADDY!" she shrieked, a big smile on her face. The young man lifted the girl up, "Hello my little Sand Princess how are you today?" he mused playfully.

It took the girl a tiny amount of time to respond, "I'm good Daddy!"

"Well I know that." And then he started giving little kisses on his daughter's cheeks causing her to giggle loudly.

"Honey quite harassing the poor girl and come say hello to your wife."

The little girl ran over to the women and hugged her legs just like she had her father, "MOMMY!" she shrieked, a big smile on her face.

"Hello my Dear-One." The young man said as he embraced his lover and placed a kiss gently on her lips."

The next day came, down by the river a young man with snow white hair was lifting fish off a ship alongside other young men like himself and much older men too. They were obviously working, but happy.

A young man with snow white hair approached his home village after the hard days work with a large sling of fish and a song on his lips. However, as he brought himself to the crest of the sand hill, his song fell silent like his fish fell to his feet. He ran to the burning city with his heart filled with fear.

He didn't even bother to check the houses of others, he ran directly to his own home, un-scorched from the flame that was now smoldering and dieing down. His hope jumped slightly as he ran into the building, "HELLO?! I'M HOME!!"

The response was a sickening silence, he walked into another room searching franticly for his family, he found them…

A young man with unbearable woe across his face ambled aimlessly through the dead city until he came quite by chance upon the town square. Upon where he saw something that would change his destiny for lifetimes to come, upon the corpse of the Leader of the city, was a spear, and on the spear, was a banner, with the Pharaoh's eye painted on it.

He walked towards the banner and tore off the cloth and fell to his knees and wept into the cloth.

"Pharaoh…" came the words of a terrified young man.

"Pharaoh…" came the words of a saddened man with no life left to live for.

"Pharaoh." came the words of something different entirely.

"Pharaoh, so as long you live, I will never forgive, never forgive you." He threw his head up to the heavens and a face full of fury screamed out into the sky.

(end flashback)

Bakura now held his bandaged hand and thought to himself, 'Of course, by the time I learned it had been a band of warriors that the Pharaoh had banished, I had been killing and stealing for far too long to care. I had forgotten about all I used to believe in.'

Suddenly a light accompanied by yells appeared at the far end of the alley.

Part III Finding the Roots

Anzu hopped out of the jeep as one of the soldiers radioed the other groups that they had found the target.

She ran towards him, "BAKURA!"

He looked up and stood. Slowly walking towards the young girl.

"BAKURA! BAKURA!!!" she screamed loudly. She dove into him embracing him. She looked up at him with tears filled in her eyes. He looked down at her indifferently.

"Oh Bakura I'm so sorry."

"You should be." He said quietly, his voice razor sharp.

"I, I didn't know, I've been under a lot of stuff lately and I'm."

"Shhhh." He said putting two fingers over her lips. He stared into her eyes before a genuine smile spread across his lips.

"You should be, but I should be far more sorry, and I am." He thought about all the other things he wanted to say, about how he felt like his old self around her, about how he felt like he'd had to impress her, about how he should learn to control the monster within himself as to not harm others. But he didn't he decided to save that for another day.

"Can you ever forgive me Anzu?" he said softly.

She stared at him, eyes wide with disbelief, "Yes, yes I can Bakura." And she stood on the tips of her toes and planted a kiss on his lips, which he returned.

"Well this is totally fagnastic."

"MALIK! SHUT UP IT WAS CUTE!"

"No, no Isis, I think I agree with my hikari for once, this was totally gay."

The two looked over at the whole Yuugi-Tasshi, and a whole bunch of soldiers, who started to applaud and scream for the two, Anzu flushed at the cheeks, while Bakura just turned beet red.

"Oh wait, just one last question Anzu."

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Why did you have hot nasty sex with Yami that one time?"

"What did you just say?"

'Musta been Marik and the Rod of his' "Oh nothing, forget I said anything."

Part IV Damn this is a crazy ass chapter!

The next night, in front of the Kame Game shop/Household of Yuugi…

Yami stood in front of the whole Yuugi-Tasshi, "We ready to go?"

"Yep." Everyone answered in unison.

"Wicked, now lets go kick Kaiba's sorry demented ass and kick everyone else's ass too!"

"YEAH!"

"Lets go Rock Out!"

"I didn't know that Ted Nugent was still around." Otogi said.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Mark: OK, plenty-o-drama plenty-o-romance plenty-o-funny, too much-o-weird!

Jon: And Beyonce shook out back!

Anzu and Bakura, arm in arm: (Anzu) We hope that you review!

Anzu: :jabs elbow into Bakura:

Bakura: Yeah, please review! Damn, that hurt.


End file.
